


TRC Ficlets

by yukiawison



Series: Ficlet Collections [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: TRC ficlets from tumblr(1-3 from fic-vember 2k17)





	1. Coffee First

**Author's Note:**

> (Sarchengsey)

It had been hard to keep the visit a secret. Blue was certain Henry would blab on her during one of their group video chats. In these chats Gansey tripped over his words to recount all the things he loved about college. His hair seemed messier and glasses more smudged every time she saw him through a screen; it looked, and this was quite a feat, like Richard Gansey III was entirely in his element. And Blue wanted to see him.

After the three of them had finished their four month road trip and Blue had spent the rest of year working and saving for college, they diverged, putting heart-aching distance between them. Henry was at UCLA studying business and soaking up more sunshine than Blue deemed fair. Blue was at the University of Richmond for environmental science, a topic that Gansey had consequently implored her to teach him everything about. And Gansey was across the pond at Oxford learning all sorts of ridiculous and (at times) useless history. He was having the time of his life, and also, oddly, working at a coffee shop.

“It’s only one component of my work Jane,” he explained when her eyebrows rose at the mention of Gansey in any sort of service job. “The library I work in has a student run cafe and they needed someone for the late hours. I only work when no one else is available. It gives me more time to read.”

“Can you do all the fancy drinks then?” Henry interjected, his ordinarily perfectly spiked hair was smooshed against his pillow and he held his phone above his face so the two of them were looking down at him. “Are you a proper barista Gansey boy?”

“Define proper,” he’d said.

In any case, Henry had managed to keep her cheap, 3 am nonstop flight to the UK a secret. Gansey didn’t even know she was on break because Blue Sargent was effortless at casual deception. She knew his work hours, and better yet she’d found one of his Oxford friends on Facebook and had pinpointed his precise barista-ing hours. 

Richard Gansey III in an apron, steaming milk and simultaneously making small talk with a weary looking fellow student wasn’t something Blue ever thought she’d witness. She noticed, as he drizzled caramel over the top of a beverage, that he was actually quite good at this. He had an open volume and accompanying note pad at one side of the counter, his phone plugged in and quite clearly playing the “girl power bops” playlist she’d sent him a week ago for the few straggling patrons, and a natural ease about him that made the jet-lag and fatigue and scraped together cash for this surprise worth it.

Blue waltzed up to the counter and he did a double take.

“Jane! How did you get here? What are you…?”

“Nuh uh,” she cut him off, reaching across the counter to put her hands on his shoulders. Just a touch and everything she missed about him was hitting her in waves. “First, coffee.”


	2. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bluesey)

He could hear the radio vaguely from the kitchen. It was playing NPR, softly, because of course she was already up but didn’t want to wake him. He rubbed his eyes before he noticed her in the window sill. Her knees were tucked to her chest. She had on a baggy pair of corduroys rolled up to nearly her knees and a huge purple sweater that she’d laughed her ass off when she’d saw him wear and then promptly stole it for herself. Her hair was messy and unrestrained, as he rarely saw it. The frizzy strands of it stuck up with static electricity to create an odd halo. Her hands were occupied with a mug of tea: peppermint, as had been her choice ever since he’d come to visit.

He didn’t want her to notice him yet. He wanted her to look out at the snow forever as he drank in the sight of her. He wanted to wake up slowly, to only her image, for as long as he possibly could. He wanted to root himself in this couch for two more weeks than he was allowed just so he could watch the way snowflakes caught in her eyelashes and find out whether or not she’d let him give her his scarf when she went out bare necked into the torrent of white.

“Gansey?”

She turned around, and she was beautiful in the dreamlike way she cocked her hip to one side and furrowed her eyebrows in his direction.

“How long have you been awake?”

“I’m not sure,” he said. _Maybe I’m still dreaming._


	3. Scarier than a Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bluesey)

“And so Naomi Watts, who has just fallen into a well, fondled a corpse…”  
  
“I’m not sure fondled is the right word Jane.”  
  
“Alright, fine, put her hands all over, gotten herself covered in, cradled…”  
  
“Ah yes.” He readjusted his glasses on his face and nodded. “Cradled, go on.”  
  
“She almost dies. And then she goes home, takes a shower to wipe all the blood and well shit off of her and gets in bed next to her son.”  
  
“Sounds fairly standard,” Gansey said, trying not to grin at the seriousness with which Blue was recounting the end of The Ring. It didn’t help that she was hanging upside down on the couch, face in line with the miniature Nino’s he was touching up with more hot glue.   
  
“No! Because when he wakes up and looks over at her she has perfect lipstick and mascara! There’s no way her makeup made it out of the well okay. She fell head first! And she took a shower. Do you really think she reapplied makeup just to go to bed? Does Hollywood think we do that? Or are American audiences simply too shocked to see a woman without makeup? Are you telling me that that’s scarier than a ghost crawling out of a TV?”  
  
Her unruly eyebrows furrowed and he felt profoundly lucky to have her beside him.   
  
He shrugged. “I don’t know Blue,” he grinned. “It depends on the ghost.”

 

 


	4. A Million and a Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: hey, don't know if you're still doing this but what about an Adam x Ronan locked in some place for the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pynch)

It was pretty ironic to be stuck here of all places with Parrish. He didn’t think he’d even set foot in the Aglionby computer lab before now, let alone get stuck here after hours.

Parrish came back in the room. “They’re all locked.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. Parrish’s eye bags looked like they had eye bags. Ronan had stayed behind with him while Adam worked on an essay he’d been too busy with everything going to shit to work on until now. Adam told him he should leave but he hadn’t, just sat quietly across the room, watching him and pretending to play pinball.

Adam’s face got all scrunched when he was focused and he chewed on the end of his pen which brought Ronan’s attention to both his mouth and hands.

“I should’ve told a janitor we were in here,” he said tightly. Adam was having a rough week.

“Looks like we’re here for the night then Parrish,” he said, lip curling up on one end.

“No dreams,” Adam warned. “And no breaking anything.”

“Why would I want to break anything Parrish?”

“I don’t know anything when it comes to you.”

Ronan grinned wildly. He liked the nights when they were alone together. He liked the nights when Adam was so close he could hear his breathing and feel his own heart leaping in his throat. He liked the nights when Adam let go and laughed with him and looked at him with those beautiful, complicated, dangerous eyes.

“Race me down the hall?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

They ran until Ronan’s lungs burned and his breath was sharp. He thought running must be close to flying. Maybe he could dream up some wings, long and black and spidery or soft and feathered.

“I win,” Adam panted. His chest was heaving. His lips were parted and very pink. Ronan kept a tally of all the moments he wanted to kiss him and this made a million.

“You win,” he replied.

Adam grinned. He looked younger and less tired for a moment. “You know if Gansey were here he’d lose his shit right? I’m glad it’s just you.”

Maybe a million and a half.


	5. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Bluesey waxing poetic about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bluesey)

“I wouldn’t have asked.” The first thing he noticed were her pastel pink fishnets. He didn’t know they made fishnets like that. Maybe she’d dyed them. The next thing he noticed, quickly tearing his eyes from her legs, was the tired way her eyelids drooped. Day old mascara was smudged in her eye bags and she arched a dark eyebrow at his staring. “But Orla hit my bike when she was pulling into the driveway and it is more than wrecked.”

“I’m happy to Jane,” Gansey said. “I’m taking you to Nino’s correct?”

She glanced down at her patched jean shorts, multicolored tee shirt and fishnets and smirked at him. “My uniform’s in my bag. I’m going to change when I get there.” It was the graveyard shift. She’d been persuaded by Catalina to switch.

Gansey thought he could fall in love with Blue’s voice alone. When it was just them over the phone or in the Pig when the stars were bright and the radio was static it felt like everything she said was a whisper.

Blue took her place in the passenger seat and leaned back. She liked the Pig because it was so essentially Gansey. It smelled like sweat and old books mixed with citrus air freshener.

It was only a five minute drive to Nino’s. His eyes were on the road so Blue took her opportunity to stare at him. He was wearing his glasses and his hair was mussed in the sleepy way that for Gansey indicated that he’d been up all night running his fingers through it. His outfit was less put together tonight: a peach polo with the collar flipped up on one side, khaki shorts that were almost the same color as the shirt. He had mismatched socks in his boat shoes.

“Adam’s off work tomorrow so I thought we might go looking along the ley line,” he said, looking over at her. He smiled slightly, a tired smile.

He couldn’t get over how tired she looked. He hated that he always seemed to cause trouble for her. She was so filled with life and energy and even if she was the only non-psychic in her house he thought she was the most interesting person anywhere she went.

“Sure, I’m in if everyone else is.”

Gansey smiled at her and her heart hurt. They pulled into the Nino’s parking lot.

“See you then Jane,” he said. Sometimes he thought he was such a coward. Sometimes it seemed that all he had was fear: fear of Adam being beaten again, this time beyond recognition, fear of Ronan’s dreams ripping the greywaren to shreds, fear of Noah flickering out of existence, and fear of telling Blue the thing they both knew. Feelings hurt when they were secrets.

“Thanks Gansey.” It occurred to her that if she was a normal girl and he a normal boy that this would be where they kissed. Instead she got out of the car and pulled her bag on her shoulder. Outside the sun was bleeding into the sky. “Bye.”

She looked prettier in the marigold and chrysanthemum light. “Bye Jane.”

He watched her walk away.

He was a coward.

She would never be a normal girl.


End file.
